Percy's NewOld Car
by TheInsufferablePedant
Summary: So pretty much every time I read a fanfic about Percy in high school or whatever, they have him driving some kind of sports car. This is Percy FREAKING Jackson. Dude who turned down immortality to get the gods to pay more attention to their kids. Dude is not flashy like that. Here's my story on how he got his car, and what it's like. Rick owns all canon characters/plot, ect.
As I left for school I groaned at what was waiting for me outside my apartment. A sea green Lamborghini with tridents on the rims. At least this latest 'gift' was more tasteful than the last; a bright blue Porsche covered in LED's. I know what you're thinking, "Boo hoo, poor Percy has to drive around in a sports car, woe is him." Thing is, even though this kind of thing isn't my style, I probably would have accepted it if my father wasn't trying to buy me with it.

See, last week Annabeth and I had a bit of a fight, and since Mom wasn't around, Paul helped me get through it and Wise Girl and I made up. Afterwards, I told Paul how much I appreciated his help, and how I wished Poseidon would take more interest in my life. Apparently dad took that to mean he has to get me a fancy car.

I shook my head and started writing a note. "Return to sender. Dad this is getting ridiculous. If you're so interested in my life, come up here and help me pick out a car. Mom and Paul are out at some convention, and she thinks it would be nice if we did this together. I agree, I don't see much of you or Tyson, so please. Tomorrow's Saturday, meet me outside the apartment at 10am. -Love, Percy." I folded the note up with a couple of drachmas and stuffed it under the wipers. The car disappeared with a _Ka-ching_ and puff of smoke.

School was school, so I won't bore you with the details.

Saturday, I woke up bright and early, which is weird for me, but I guess the excitement of car shopping with my dad and brother got me up. I tried not to get my hopes up _too_ high. I knew gods couldn't interfere with the lives of their mortal children.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I heard the intercom buzz. "Brother! Daddy let me push the button! Let us in so we can have breakfast. I brought peanut butter sandwiches!" I buzzed them in and threw on some clothes. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, only to be engulfed by Tyson's tree trunk thick arms squeezing the life out of me.

"Ease up, big guy. You're crushing me!"

Tyson apologized, "Sorry brother. I just got so excited."

"It's alright, buddy. I was excited too." I quickly said. I hugged Tyson back to reassure him everything was alright. "I've had much worse." Dad joined us in the hug.

"I wasn't sure if you could make it." I said.

Poseidon said, "Well, distancing ourselves from our children hasn't exactly proven to be the best policy. The Fates are working on tweaking the rules a bit. We can visit our children more often, but we have to promise to not use godly powers to help, or reveal too much about destiny."

"That's fine." I said, "I think I've had enough destiny and supernatural stuff to last me a while."

Tyson and dad set out the breakfast, a dozen or so peanut butter sandwiches, while I got milk to wash it all down. While we ate, I told them about my adventures and school, Tyson described the awesome weapons and armor he was forging, and dad complained about the undersea politics preventing me from visiting him in Atlantis. All of it was muffled by the peanut butter coating our tongues and stuck to the roofs of our mouths.

After breakfast, we cleaned up and got ready to go.

"Now son, are you sure about this whole 'used car' thing?"

"I'm positive. You know I don't really go for that whole flashy deal. That's more Zeus' thing, or maybe Leo's. Though to Leo, 'flashy' would probably involve the car actually shooting out flames."

Dad just snorted, and shook his head. We went outside and found the sea green lambo that I saw yesterday.

"Really, dad?" I sighed.

"Just because you don't like flash, doesn't mean it has to go to waste." he replied.

"Tyson, go ahead and sit in the front. You probably couldn't even fit in the back there."

"It's okay brother. The car is bigger on the inside." Tyson whispered back.

As we drove to the used car dealership I found on the internet, I found I was really enjoying myself. Just being a normal kid, driving around with my dad and brother.

As we got out of the car no one was around, so we just started browsing. Dad started dragging me over to the convertibles when the salesman came out of the office, hand extended, and a friendly smile on.

"Morning! My name's Jim. Anything I can help you with today?"

My dad shook his hand and answered, "My name is Poseidon, and these are my sons, Percy and Tyson."

Jim raised his eyebrows at the name, and at Tyson, but said nothing. "Well, we've got a great selection here today. A new shipment just got in, so take a look around." Then he left to introduce himself to another customer.

Dad didn't seem to get the message yesterday, and kept trying to get me to look at the flashy convertibles and SUV's.

Then, in the back of the lot, I saw it.

An old Jeep Wrangler, maybe 1970's or 80's. Faded gray, with a few scratches and small dents. As soon as I sat down in it, I could tell, "This is my car." It smelled of the ocean, and clean leather. The top was down, letting in the cool breeze and bright sunlight, and I could imagine Annabeth in the passenger seat, blonde curles whipping around in the wind. Under the hood, I checked out the engine. I'd picked up a thing or two hanging out with Leo and his siblings, so I knew generally what to look for. Sure it was old, but all the parts seemed to be well maintained and in good working order.

Tyson joined me in the car and stood up waving to our father.

Dad looked at the Jeep and sighed, but when he saw how in love I was with it, he smiled, shook his head and called Jim over.

"Could we take this out for a drive?" I asked.

Jim replied, "Sure, just let me get the keys."

After driving it around for a while, we came back, and I was beaming.

After a bit of savvy negotiating on my part (growing up with no money means you have to be a good haggler) and a few hard glares from dad, I was able to get the price down to $9500, half of which dad insisted on paying. "Use the rest to treat yourself," he said. Fine, I thought. I could get some sweet upgrades from the Hephaestus kids, and I already had a few ideas.

 _Outside Bunker 9 a few weeks later_

I had spent so much time in Bunker 9, looking over shoulders and generally being a nuisance, that Leo and his siblings banished me from their workshop until the modifications were done. Earlier today, Leo had called me telling me they were finished.

I was pacing outside the bunker, practically foaming at the mouth to see my baby; typical boy, drooling over a car, I know. When they rolled her out, I was awestruck.

The chassis was reinforced with celestial bronze to better withstand monster attacks, the all terrain tires were airless so I wouldn't have to worry about getting a flat if I ran over some monster's teeth or claws. The Hecate cabin helped out, making the interior more spacious than you would think from the outside; five people could fit comfortably, with enough room in the back for a cooler and supplies. Underneath the trunk was a secret compartment for demigod stuff; emergency ambrosia and nectar, a few pieces of celestial bronze weapons and armor, and a tent from the Hunters of Artemis. A few of the more gear headed satyrs and nymphs helped out too, making it more eco-friendly. Leo showed me the controls in the driver seat. Hidden in the steering wheel were buttons for everything from flame throwers (see, I called it), to crossbows, to scythes that came out of the sides. Out front was a cattle catcher to push debris or monsters out of the way. Lastly, a tiny tank of Greek fire for a massive burst of acceleration in case of _Oh my gods, get me the Hades out of here_ type situations.

"Leo, you guys have outdone yourselves!" I shouted while hugging my friend.

"Don't get too excited Water Boy," Leo said. "Half of these things are prototypes, so we'll just see how you handle them. Chiron and I wanna make a whole fleet of cars like this, and maybe a bus too, what with all the new demigods popping up everywhere, and the increased traffic between here and Camp Jupiter."

"Sounds like a great idea, Grease Monkey. I can't wait to take this out on the road."


End file.
